DragonTale-Especial de Año Nuevo
by Eien no hiryu
Summary: Gracias a la magia del autor, en DragonTale es 31 de Diciembre, vispera de Año Nuevo, por lo cual Issei y su monstruosa familia organizaron una fiesta. Alcohol en el jugo, destilado de manzana dorada, eso y mucho mas veras en este fic gracias a la obra y gracia de una persona querida dentro del fic. ¿Quieres saber mas? Pues entra y leelo!


**Eien: Heya chicos!-saludo el autor-Feliz Año Nuevo!...Con tres días de retraso jeje…esto lo iba a subir antes pero como mi internet es una mierda me tarde en subirlo, pero dejando las estupideces de lado espero que disfruten leer esto así como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _ **Habrá salseo y un lemon, es mi primero así que sean gentiles con sus criticas.**_

 _ **Aclaración**_ : _ **Este especial se remonta mucho antes de que Issei se vaya de Monster Town…para los que no captan aun, Issei y compañía tienen 11, excepto Asriel, el tiene 12**_

* * *

 **-Residencia Dreemurr-31 de Diciembre-**

A unas 5 horas para el fin de año, los habitantes de esta se encontraban haciendo sus respectivas tareas para que la casa estuviera en optimas condiciones para la fiesta de la noche, en la cual se invito a media ciudad.

Las tareas eran estas:

Mettaton y Martina estaban en el estudio personal de la primera preparando una coreografía para la noche.

Nappstablook se encontraba en su estudio personal haciendo los remix para la coreografía de las mencionadas.

Las chicas también iban a participar en la fiesta con una canción, pero ellas se encontraban ayudando en la cena junto a Toriel, Alphys, James y Papyrus pues terminaron el día anterior sus ensayos.

Los machos menores también iban a participar en la fiesta con una canción, cosa que justamente estaban practicando justo ahora ya que los muy vagos lo postergaron hasta muy tarde pues recién se acordaron apenas el día anterior.

Los machos mayores: Sans, Gaster y Asgore….con Undyne de colada, se encontraban discutiendo algo de suma importancia…el como meter alcohol a la fiesta sin que Toriel se dé cuenta.

-Te digo que cuando no se den cuenta coloquemos el alcohol en las bebidas-dijo Gaster a los demás.

-¿Y cómo disimularemos su sabor, genio?-le pregunto Asgore con una sonrisa burlona, la cual se borro al ver a Gaster sacar un tubo de ensayo con un liquido rosado en el.

-Este es mi nuevo invento-dijo orgulloso el esqueleto-su función es simplemente disfrazar el olor y sabor de las bebidas alcohólicas, sin embargo, sus efectos se mantienen-explico con una sonrisa.

-Ohhhhhhh-todos asintieron en señal de que entendieron para que servía antes de empezar a aplaudir como focas retrasadas.

-Gracias, gracias-decía Gaster mientras hacia ligeras reverencias-Quiero agradecer a mis hijos por recibir a un padre tan inteligente como yo-

-no te pases-dijo Sans con una sonrisa-mejor anda ve al mocoso para que no destruya ninguno de los instrumentos-ordeno con voz de madre regañona.

-Ash, ya voy mama-dijo el esqueleto mayor ofuscado.

* * *

 **-En uno de los tantos sótanos de la casa-**

En este cuarto estaban los…dos…cuatro….cinco machos menores (Asriel reemplaza a James) tocando y cantando una canción (NO ME DIGAS!) que iba por la parte final.

 _-_ _I, I feel like a dragon_ _-_ el castaño de 11 años vestido con un suéter rojo con una franja negra y shorts negro termino de cantar y de tocar su guitarra eléctrica y los demás dejaron de tocar sus instrumentos.

-¡Bien!-grito alegre el ojimiel-Lo logramos y a…-vio el reloj que había en la pared-4 horas y 30 minutos de la fiesta!-

-Hubiera sido mucho antes si no estuvieras de vago, Ise-se burlo Asriel haciendo que una vena palpitase en la sien del castaño y empezara a emanar un denso instinto asesino.

 **-[Tranquilízate Aibou]-** ordeno una voz en su cabeza- **[Si te alteras terminaras atacando a tus compañeros]-**

Issei hizo lo dicho y se tranquilizo rápidamente.

- _Gracias Ddraig-_ pensó en agradecimiento mientras adoptaba una mirada seria- _Se está haciendo más difícil el controlar los malditos instintos de dragón-_ gruño como una bestia asustando a los demás.

-E-Esto Ise, fue una broma, no te lo tomes a pecho-dijo el cabrito nervioso.

-¿Eh?-el castaño salió de su transe para ver como sus "hermanos" le veían nerviosos-L-Lo siento chicos!-se disculpo rápidamente-Es que últimamente ando ocupado pensando en algo—

-Cómo hacer para ver a Aiko desnuda-bromeo Maxwell

-Exacto-asentía el castaño sin darse cuenta-Como hacer para ver a Aiko desnu—espera ¡¿Que?!-por fin se dio cuenta este imbécil

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-los bastardos se reían de la equivocación del castaño, el cual les veía molesto.

-¿Saben que? A la verga con ustedes-dijo mientras se paraba en el marco de la salida, topándose con su padre-Hola pa´-saludo el ojimiel

-Hola hijo-saludo el esqueleto-¿como te va?-pregunto con su típica sonrisa

-Me iba bien hasta que Don Cabro y su pandilla empezaron a joder-dijo molesto mientras señalaba a los mencionados.

-Ya veo-asintió en comprensión-¿Y con que te jodian esta vez?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Decían que como haría para ver a Aiko desnuda-dijo el castaño ojimiel.

-Pero Ise, tu ya la has visto desnuda y la sigues viendo desnuda porque ella se cuela a dormir contigo en tu cuarto personal y recuerda que ella tiene la pequeña manía de desnudarse mientras duerme-revelo Gaster con una sonrisa y mirada inocentes tan verdaderas como la hiperactividad de Sans.

Issei se quedo mudo y sonrojado mientras sentía las miradas llenas de burla y molestia (esta ultima por parte de Asriel) en su nuca.

-Eh...este…¡voy a ver cómo le va a las chicas!-dicho esto, salió cual bólido de la habitación

-Sigámoslo-dijo Asriel mas calmado-Algo me dice que nos divertiremos bastante-

-SIIIII!-gritaron todos mientras salían del cuarto liderados por el cabro menor

* * *

 **-Residencia Dreemurr-Cocina-**

En la cocina habían un total de 8 personas yendo y viniendo, cortando y cocinando.

Entre ellas estaba cierta pelinegra compañera de alma del castaño protagonista, la cual estaba cortando unas papas junto a Papyrus, Alphys y Chara.

Aiko estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una sombra estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Pensando en mi?-pregunto Issei con su mentón apoyado en su hombro y su mano derecha en su cintura.

-¡Kya!-la ojiroja pego un lindo grito al aire mientras soltaba el cuchillo, haciendo que por poco y le corte un dedo.

-Cuidado querida-susurro por lo bajo con el cuchillo en su mano-No quisieras lastimarte ¿o si?-pregunto con ligera burla al ver el rostro sonrojado de Aiko.

-B-Baka-le insulto por lo bajo pero aun mantenía su adorable sonrojo y además le daba una sonrisa encantadora.

-Te vez preciosa con esa coleta Aiko-alago Issei mientras que Aiko se sonrojaba aun mas.

-Eh, parejita déjense de sus romanticismos y ayuden-dijo una celosa Chara.

Ambos se separaron a regañadientes.

-Deja de ser celosa Chara-dijo Aiko molesta mientras seguía pelando unas papas.

-Celosa ¿yo?-bufo molesta-Quisieras-respondió mientras cortaba con más fuerza una zanahoria, tanto así que por poco y corta la tabla de picar debajo de esta.

-Sigue repitiéndote eso hasta que te lo—¡AUCH!-mascullo Aiko en dolor, pues se había cortado levemente el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

-¡OH POR DIOS AIKO, TE LASTIMASTE!-grito Toriel en desesperación

-¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!-grito Alphys de igual manera.

Papyrus…bueno, Papyrus corría como pollo sin cabeza por la cocina.

-¡¿QUE SUCEDE?!-pregunto Asgore entrando junto a Mettaton, Nappstablook, Martina, Don Cabrito y su pandilla, Gaster, Sans y Undyne a la cocina.

-¡AIKO SE LASTIMO!-grito Papyrus en desesperación.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!-se unieron a los gritos Asgore y Asriel.

-C-Chicos, tranquilos solo fue un pequeño— ¿eh?-la pelinegra sintió que le agarraban la muñeca de su mano derecha y vio que el causante fue Issei.

El castaño veía fijamente la herida hasta que abrió su boca y…

Chomp

Metió el dedo lastimado de Aiko en su boca y lo empezó a lamer.

Slurp slurp slurp slurp

Parecía que el mundo se había congelado pues nadie movía ningún musculo

- _¡Oye Ise estas demente!-_ exclamaron los varones y mujeres en sus cabezas, ¿a quién se le ocurría hacer eso frente a los padres y hermano de la chica?

- _Suertuda-_ pensaron Chara y Frisk con evidentes celos y muy sonrojadas.

Asgore y Asriel estaban mudos de la impresión.

Aiko, Toriel, Alphys y Papyrus estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas (¿los esqueletos tienen orejas?), aunque nadie mas que la pelinegra de ojos rojos.

Slurp slurp slurp buah

El castaño saco el dedo ensalivado de su boca y miro coqueto a Aiko.

-Listo-dijo mientras un hilo de saliva unía su boca del dedo -Querida, ¿puedes decir "Ahhh~"?-pregunto con sus pupilas ligeramente rasgadas como un reptil y con sus ojos mieles con ligeros tonos verdes.

-Ahhh~-la pelinegra hizo lo pedido por el castaño, hipnotizada por el color verde y miel de su ojos.

El castaño volvió a coger el índice de Aiko y lo llevo a la propia boca de la chica, la cual enrojeció mas al entender el silencioso mensaje.

Los demás estaban rojos y con los ojos bien abiertos, si no se detenían pronto esto terminaría siendo fic para adultos.

-¿Mejor?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

La pelinegra solo asintió con su rostro cual tomate.

-Bien-dijo con una sonrisa-Ahora-en un movimiento rápido le tomo de la cintura y la inclino un poco para

Chu

Besarle con pasión y amor.

Si antes todos estaban sonrojados y sorprendidos, ahora parecían unos tomates y estaban totalmente shockeados.

Pasaron dos minutos exactos y ambos se separaron con un hilo de saliva uniendo sus lenguas, las cuales estaban a fuera.

-Jeje-se rio suavemente mientras guiñaba un ojo coqueto-Que dulce~-dijo meloso.

Eso fue suficiente para que Aiko se desmayara con humo saliendo de su cabeza y con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro

-Bueno gente, tengo que llevar a la bella durmiente a su habitación-aviso mientras cargaba a la desmayada cual princesa e iba en dirección a las escaleras-No me esperen-

Dicho estos, desapareció en el segundo piso

Todos se quedaron aturdidos antes de que Sans saliera de su transe.

-¿Qué vergas acaba de pasar?-pregunto muy confundido.

Y eso querían saber todos.

* * *

 **-Cuarto Personal de Issei-**

El cuarto personal de Issei era grande con una King Size lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a el mismo con otras 10 chicas (el que capto, capto :v), tenia un escritorio donde componia las letras de sus canciones, un librero, una television de plasma de 70 pulgadas con una XBox, PlayStation 3 y 4, y un monton de consolas mas con variopintos juegos de todos los generos...eso incluye eroges, pero esos se los dio Alphys

El castaño coloco suavemente a su princesa en su cama antes de acostarse a su lado.

Se le quedo viendo fijamente, sus labios rosados, el subir y el bajar de su pecho cuando respiraba.

Sin darse cuenta le empezó a acariciar su sedoso cabello negro ya suelto de la coleta con suavidad.

- _Ddraig ¿que ocurre conmigo?-_ le pregunto a su compañero dragón.- _Abajo sentí la necesidad de poseerla sin importar si los demás estuvieran viendo-_

- **[Tu mismo lo dijiste hace unos minutos: hormonas de dragón]-** respondió el dragón celestial- **[Estas al parecer se combinaron con la testosterona que emana tu cuerpo, creando en ti y a las chicas que les gustes un efecto muy grave: el no poder aguantar el deseo de aparearse]-**

El castaño suspiro en resignación, no podía hacer nada, lo hecho, hecho estaba así que solo recostó a Aiko en su pecho haciendo que se acurruque contra su pecho en busca de más calor.

-Dormiremos unas 3 horas para luego empezar con la fiesta-susurro mandándole el mensaje a Ddraig para que haga de despertador-No sé porque, pero siento que esta noche va a ser muy movida-fue lo último que dijo antes de caer dormido.

Y cuanta verdad tenian sus palabras

* * *

 **-Tres Horas Después-Gigantesco Patio de la Residencia Dreemurr-Escenario-**

Ya eran las 2:30 AM y Mettaton y Martina ya habían hecho su coreografía de algo llamado el Lago de los Cisnes.

Era el turno de las chicas en salir, pero faltaba alguien importante:

-¡¿Donde mierdas esta Aiko?!-pregunto Chara alterada-¡Nos toca ahora mismo!-pateo el piso con fuerza como si eso fuera a solucionar eso.

-Les apuesto 20 G a que lo está haciendo con Ise-dijo Maxwell para luego tener que esquivar un patada y un cuchillo volador cortesía de Frisk y Chara respectivamente-Eh, tranquilas que solo era una bromita-dice totalmente nervioso.

Si había algo que un hombre nunca debía provocar era la Furia Femenina.

-¡Chicos!-grito dos voces conocida por todos subiendo al escenario

-¡Hasta que al fin llegas, vamos, tenemos que salir de una vez!-la castaña clara le jalo de su brazo saliendo junto a Frisk y Alicia al escenario.

-¿Por qué llegaron tarde?-le pregunto Asriel a Issei

El castaño se rasco la nuca apenado.

-Nos quedamos dormidos-dijo con un ligero sonrojo producto de la vergüenza-El despertador se malogro y no toco a la hora que lo coloque-dice molesto mientras en su Espacio Mental, Ddraig estaba totalmente encadenado y con moretones por todo su cuerpo-Pero eso no importa ahora, mejo veámoslas-

 **-Afuera con las chicas-**

Los reflectores del escenario se prendieron, dejando ver a las 5 chicas (Martina se les unió) con micrófonos en sus bocas.

-¡¿COMO ESTAN GENTE?!-pregunto la pelinegra animada, solo para recibir un gran grito por parte de los espectadores-¡ME ALEGRO DE ESCUCHAR ESO!-dijo con una sonrisa más grande-Como sabrán, los chicos y nosotras tenemos una especie de competencia amistosa para saber quien canta mejor y ustedes, mi querido público, serán los jueces….menos tu Sans-el mencionado solo alzo los hombros divertido-¡Sin más dilataciones, empecemos!-grito emocionada mientras una pista empezaba a sonar-¡Agradecemos a la por darnos la letra de la canción!-la mencionada se sonrojo.

* * *

 **(Chikyuugi-Grupal-(Lucy-chan)** _Aiko,_ _Chara , __**Frisk**_ , **Alicia,** _ **Martina,**_ **Todas** **)**

 _Una tierna canción_

 _Son tus lágrimas que caen_

 _Tu amor y tu calor_

 _Mi tristeza aliviara_

 **(Instrumental)**

 _No puedo creer en un mundo sin piedad_

 _Quiero pensar que puede existir_

 _Un mundo sin rencor_

 _ **La oscuridad dentro de mí siento crecer**_

 _ **Quiero creer que el mundo esta**_

 _ **Lleno de luz**_

 _El miedo venceré_

 _Si puedo razonar_

 _Pues nadie quiere ver_

 _Sus sueños marchitar_

 _Recuerdos de un amor_

 _Que no puedo confesar_

 _No me permitirán_

 _La esperanza olvidar_

 **(Interludio)**

 **En lugar de buscar razones**

 **Para rendirme sin luchar**

 **Siempre es mejor buscar una**

 **Una manera de vencer**

 _ **Aunque me hayas visto caer**_

 _ **También me puedo levantar**_

 _ **No cambiare, no cambiare**_

 **Venceré la adversidad**

 _Por ti yo lograre_

 _Lo imposible realizar_

 _Seré tu paladín_

 _Invencible como el mar_

 _Si tú sientes dolor y ganas de llorar_

 _Mi calido amor_

 _Tu tristeza aliviara_

 _El miedo venceré_

 _Si puedo razonar_

 _Pues nadie quiere ver_

 _Sus sueños marchitar_

 _Recuerdos de un amor_

 _Que no puedo confesar_

 _No me permitiran_

 _La esperanza olvidar_

 **(Interludio)**

* * *

-Deben admitir que son buenas-dijo Asriel con una sonrisa

-Si-asintieron los chicos, menos Issei, el miraba atentamente a Chara, Frisk y Aiko con una sonrisa, un pequeño sonrojo y sus ojos brillaban un poco.

-Al parecer se dio cuenta-dijo Michael-Ahora pagenme-le extendió la mano a los demás, los cuales a regañadientes le dieron 500G entre todos.

-¿Qué mierdas hacen?-pregunto Issei curioso.

-Ah, nada-respondio Michael mientras guardaba el dinero-Solo que los estúpidos y yo apostamos para saber cuando te darias cuenta de los sentimientos de Chara y Frisk hacia a ti-explico con una sonrisa mientras Issei se sonrojaba debido a la vergüenza y la ira que sentía en esos momentos-Ellos habían dicho que para Navidad y yo dije para Año Nuevo y yo tuve la razón-dijo con suficiencia

-¿Ustedes lo sabían?-

-Ise, lo sabia todo Monster Town menos tu-dijo Jacob burlon.

-¿Qué haras ahora?-pregunto Asriel.

El castaño no dijo nada, solo se quedo viendo a las chicas.

* * *

 _Gira, gira sin parar_

 _La tierra cambia, cambia sin cesar_

 _El fin se acerca y vamos a luchar_

 _Asi tus sueños te protegerán_

 _Y tu amor_

 _El miedo venceré_

 _Si puedo razonar_

 _Pues nadie quiere ver_

 _Sus sueños marchitar_

 ** _Recuerdos de un amor_**

 ** _Que no puedo confesar_**

 ** _No me permitiran_**

 ** _La esperanza olvidar_**

 **Lalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalala**

 _Una tierna canción_ **(Una tierna canción)**

 _Son tus lagrimas que caen_ **( Son tus lagrimas que caen)**

 _Tu amor y tu calor_ **(** **Tu amor y tu calor)**

 _Mi tristeza aliviaraaaa_

 **(Instrumental)**

* * *

La música se apago y todos los espectadores empezaron a aplaudir, silbar y gritar en ovacion a las chicas.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS Y RECUERDEN, NOSOTRAS GANAMOS!-la pelinegra junto a sus hermanas alzaron su brazo derecho mientras lo sacudían-¡SAYONARA!-dicho esto salieron del escenario.

* * *

 **-Escenario-Detrás de escenas-**

-¡WOW!-grito Chara mientras chocaba los cinco con sus hermanas-¡Fue increíble o no Aiko?!—Aiko?-la castaña vio que su hermana no le hacia caso, pues estaba hablando con Issei

-¿Cómo lo hice?-pregunto timida

-Lo hiciste de maravilla-respondio con una sonrisa mientras le sobaba su cabeza.

La pelinegra se sonrojo con fuerza ante la acción, asi como hizo una mueca de disgusto al dejar de sentir su mano sobre su cabeza.

-Ustedes también lo hicieron bien-felicito a ambas castañas mientras les acariciaba sus cabezas con suavidad.

Ambas se sonrojaron pero las siguientes palabras del castaño ojimiel las hizo parecer unos tomates.

-He entendido sus sentimientos y los acepto-susurro por lo bajo antes de besar una mejilla de ambas-Hablaremos después-finalizo mientras se separaba de ambas y cogía una guitarra eléctrica roja con toques negros-Vamos-

Con esa orden, los chicos procedieron a entrar al escenario guiados por el castaño.

Las chicas portadoras de **Determinación** parecían unos tomates con cuerpo.

-Al fin se dio cuenta asi que paguen-dijo Aiko con una sonrisa de superioridad dirigida a Alicia y Martina.

-Nunca pensamos que se diera cuenta así-dijo Alicia entre molesta y divertida mientras le entregaba el dinero.

-Eso fue tener muuuucha suerte-dice Martina mientras cogía de los hombros a Aiko, Chara y a Frisk-Vengan con nosotras-dicho esto las arrastro a sus camerino a hacer quien sabe que.

* * *

 **-Con los machos menores-**

-¡¿COMO ESTAN MUNDO?!-pregunto/grito el castaño-¡Por su expresiones me doy una idea de cómo están, esta canción fue hecha por mi así que espero que la disfruten!-dijo con una sonrisa-¡Así que sin más dilataciones empecemos!-los chicos empezaron a tocar junto con el.

* * *

 **(Monster-Skillet (Aquí Issei la llama Dragon))**

 _The secret side of me_

 _I never let you see_

 _I keep it caged, but I can't control it_

 _So stay away from me_

 _The beast is ugly_

 _I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

 _It's scratchin on the walls_

 _In the closet, in the halls_

 _It comes awake and I can't control it_

 _Hidin under the bed_

 _In my body, in my head_

 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end_

 _I feel it deep within_

 _It's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that_

 _I feel like a dragon_

 _I hate what I've become_

 _The nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that_

 _I feel like a dragon_

 _I,I feel like a dragon_

 _I,I feel like a dragon_

 **(Interludio)**

 _My secret side I keep_

 _Hid under lock and key_

 _I keep it caged, but I can't control it_

 _'Cause if I let him out_

 _He'll tear me up, break me down_

 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

 _Make it end_

 _I feel it deep within_

 _It's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that_

 _I feel like a dragon_

 _I hate what I've become_

 _The nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that_

 _I feel like a dragon_

 _I feel it deep within_

 _It's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that_

 _I feel like a dragon_

 _¡I,I feel like a dragon!_

 _¡I,I feel like a dragon!_

 _Its hidin in the dark_

 _Its teeth are razor sharp_

 _There's no escape for me_

 _It wants my soul, it wants my heart_

 _No one can hear me scream_

 _Maybe its just a dream_

 _¡Or maybe its inside of me_

 _Stop this dragon!_

 _I feel it deep within_

 _It's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that_

 _ **¡I feel like a dragon!**_

 _I hate what I've become_

 _The nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that_

 _¡I feel like a dragon!_

 _I feel it deep within_

 _It's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that_

 _¡I feel like a dragon!_

 _I gotta lose control_

 _Is something radical_

 _I must confess that_

 _¡I feel like a dragon!_

 _¡I,I feel like a dragon!_

 _¡I,I feel like a dragon!_

 _¡I,I feel like a dragon!_

 _¡I,I feel like a dragon!_

* * *

El castaño y compañía terminaron de tocar, lo que trajo una oleada de aplausos, silbidos y ovaciones por parte del publico.

-¡WHHHHOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHH!-gritaron todos emocionados.

Su familia y amigos se quedaron impresionados ante lo que vieron y oyeron

-eso no me lo esperaba-dijo Sans con su típica sonrisa-yo me esperaba algo de un anime como el de las mocosas, no algo de rock-

-Yo tampoco-dijo Gaster con una mirada seria-¿ _Tanto es tu deseo de contarles?-_

-¡OTRA OTRA OTRA!-eran los gritos de suplica del público.

Al parecer los chicos habían ganado

-¿Otra?-les pregunto el castaño a sus compañeros.

Todos asintieron en respuesta.

-Está bien-asintió mientras le decía al publico que se espere, para molestia de algunos-Llamen a Aiko, por favor-

* * *

 **-Camerinos de las chicas-**

-¡Pónganse estas!-grito Alicia con tres conjuntos de lencerías de encaje celeste, crema y negro demasiado atrevidas.

-¡NI MUERTAS!-exclamaron Aiko, Chara y Frisk totalmente rojas detrás de tres cortinas que les servían de probador.

-Pero chicas si no se visten así, ¿cómo querrán entregarse en cuerpo y alma a Ise?-pregunto la rubia con tranquilidad.

-¡TODAVIA NO QUEREMOS ESO!-gritaron al unisonó las chicas mas rojas que antes.

-Si claro, y yo soy albina-se burlo de nueva cuenta.

Antes de que el trio volviera a gritarle alguien toco la puerta.

-Chicas-llamo la voz de Asriel al otro lado

-¿Qué pasa Azzy?-

-El concurso ya termino y nosotros ganamos-informo-Pero el público quiere otra canción, Ise acepto pero necesita que Aiko vaya a apoyarlo-

-¡Dile que ya voy, que me de un momento para vestirme!-respondió la pelinegra-¡Dame mi ropa interior!-demando

-No puedo-dijo Alicia levantando los hombros-Bote las de ustedes tres-informo mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-¡¿QUE?!-gritaron al unísono-¡¿Y ahora que nos vamos a poner?!-

-Ejem-llamo la atención Martina, la cual tenía las lencerías en sus manos.

-¿No hay otra opción?-pregunto Frisk sonrojada y nerviosa.

-No-negaron al unísono con sonrisas divertidas.

Las tres chicas enamoradas del [Sekiryuutei] (aunque estas no supieran que él era eso) suspiraron en derrota extendiendo sus manos para que les pasaran las prendas.

Cosa que las otras dos chicas hicieron gustosas.

* * *

 **-Escenario-Diez minutos después-**

-¡Llegue!-aviso la pelinegra entrando al escena, viendo sorprendida el cómo su novio tenía una guitarra eléctrica roja con detalles negros en sus manos.

-Hola-saludo el castaño-¿Por qué demoraste tanto?-

-Algunas personas no paraban de joder-dice molesta mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Alicia y Martina, las cuales le saludaban cínicamente con una sonrisa desde atrás del escenario.

-Después me cuentas-dijo restándole importancia-Ahora, es hora de brillar-

-¿Qué canción?-

-Irresistible-

Con una seña los chicos empezaron a tocar, mientras el sonido de una trompeta se escuchaba por el de los demás.

-La magia de Nappstablook-dijo el castaño sonriente.

* * *

 **(Irresistible-Fall Out Boy ft. Demi Lovato)** _Issei/_ _Aiko/_ **Ambos**

 **(Instrumental)**

 _Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile_

 _I just follow your scent, you can just follow my smile_

 _All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine_

 _Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind_

 _You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon_

 _I didn't come for a fight but I will fight til the ending_

 _This one might be a battle, might not turn out okay_

 _You know you look so Seattle but you feel so LA_

 **Hey, hey, hey, hey**

 **Hey, hey, hey, hey**

 _And I love the way you hurt me_

 _It's irresistible, whoa, whoa, oh, yeah_

 **Whoa, whoa, oh, yeah**

 **I love the way, I love the way**

 **I love the way you hurt me, baby**

 **I love the way, I love the way**

 **I love the way you hurt me,** _baby_

 _I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble_

 _Frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of trouble_

 _Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation_

 _Truly free, love it baby, I'm_ **fucking no inflation**

 **Too many war wounds and not enough wars**

 **Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores**

 _Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves_

 _You know I give my love a f-f-four letter name_

 **Hey, hey, hey, hey**

 **Hey, hey, hey, hey**

 **And I love the way you hurt me**

 **It's irresistible, whoa, whoa, oh, yeah**

 **Whoa, whoa, oh, yeah**

 **I love the way, I love the way**

 **I love the way you hurt me, baby**

 **I love the way, I love the way**

 **I love the way you hurt me, baby**

 _You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke_

 _I breathe you in, but honey I don't know what you're doing to me_

 _Mon chéri but the truth catches up with us eventually_

 _Try to say live, live and let live_

 _But I'm no good, good at lip service_

 _Except when they're yours, mi amor_

 _I'm coming for you and I'm making war_

 _And I still love the way you_

 **It's irresistible, whoa, whoa, oh, yeah**

 **Whoa, whoa, oh, yeah**

 **I love the way, I love the way**

 **I love the way you hurt me, baby**

 **I love the way, I love the way**

 **I love the way you hurt me, baby**

* * *

Ambos terminaron de cantar y fueron recibidos por una oleada de aplausos, silbidos, y gritos de parte de su público.

Los demás chicos salieron al escenario y se agarraron de las manos formando una cadena.

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-gritaron al unísono dando una reverencia dando por finalizada la fiesta exactamente a las tres de la mañana.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aunque la fiesta recién empezaba para cierto cuarteto de almas rojizas._

* * *

 **-Residencia Dreemurr-Cuarto Personal de Issei-**

Una vez despidieron a todos empezaron a cenar; pero debido a la sugerencia de cierto esqueleto de altos conocimientos científicos, los chicos comerían en el cuarto personal de Issei y los adultos en el comedor….cabe mencionar que Gaster le dio dos botellas llenas de una extraña sustancia a Issei junto al jugo que les dio Toriel

-¡Fue increíble lo que hicimos allí!-exclamo Asriel con sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero no por la emoción, sino por el alcohol que había en el jugo.

-¡SIII!-le secundaron los demás en las mismas condiciones que el.

El castaño veía las acciones de sus "hermanos" con una mirada seria.

- _Papa en verdad se paso con lo del alcohol-_ dando un suspiro pesado cogió la botella que tenía una etiqueta con el estampado de una manzana dorada.- _Papa sabe que el alcohol no me afecta por mi condición de [Sekiryuutei] y los chicos me dijeron que esto era muy dulce-_ se quedo viendo detenidamente la botella antes de alzar los hombros y bebe todo de golpe.

En eso, el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo se despertó abruptamente al sentir entrar ese liquido en su compañero.

 **-[¡Aibou escupe eso ahora!]-** le ordeno el dragón rojo.

Pero era tarde, el castaño ya se había tomado ambas botellas y ahora estaba totalmente ebrio.

- **[Muy listo…** _ **hic…**_ **WingDings Gaster…** _ **hic…**_ **Muy listooo…zZzZzZz]-** el dragón se quedo dormido esperando que el efecto de la bebida se fuera del cuerpo de su compañero.

Issei se paro tambaleante, cosa que trajo la atención de todos.

-Chicos-llamo con una sonrisa estúpida-¿Se pueden retirar por favor?, menos ustedes chicas-el castaño señalo a Aiko, Chara y Frisk con el dedito acusador.

Las mencionadas se sentaron en la cama sonrojadas a más no poder por algunos comentarios por parte de sus "hermanos".

"Suerte" "Recuerdenle que debe ser delicado" "No me hagan tio tan pronto" eran alguno de los varios comentarios que hacían.

-Hasta mañana estúpidos, ojala se mueran-se despidió animado como siempre el castaño ojimiel.

Ahora si…SE PRENDIO ESTA MIERDAAA!

Las tres portadoras del alma rojiza se encontraban nerviosas y ¿por que no? excitadas.

Digo, eran adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas y con Ddraig ebrio y roncando no había nadie que regularizara las hormonas que liberaba el castaño.

Para los que no entendieron ni mierda de lo que acabo de decir se los simplificare en siete palabras:

Están-mas-calientes-que-un-puto-horno

Con eso dicho, pasemos a lo importante.

-Chicas-llamo el castaño sonrojado-¿Hace calor…verdad?-

Las tres asintieron efusivamente, con la mente nublada producto del alcohol y de las hormonas que lanzaba el castaño inconscientemente.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no se sacan sus suéteres?-volvió a preguntar.

Las chicas se sonrojaron más por la pregunta.

La razón de porque no se los sacaban era porque no llevaban (aparte de los atrevidos sostenes) nada debajo.

-Me sacare el mío-aviso con una sonrisa.

Issei empezó a sacarse lentamente su suéter, para deleite de las chicas, las cuales veian con hambre ese torso ligeramente marcado por tantas rutas Genocidas, Pacifistas y Neutrales que hizo cubierto por una fina capa de sudor que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana abierta.

Las tres se relamieron sus labios seductoramente.

-¿Y a que esperan?-pregunto el castaño con las manos apoyadas en su cintura-No tenemos toda la noche-

Las castañas y la pelinegra asintieron lentamente, sacándose sus suéteres al mismo tiempo dejando sus torsos expuestos.

Issei miraba sorprendido los sostenes que traían puestos sus…llamémoslas novias.

Chara: traía puesto el sostén de encaje crema que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel blanca vual muñeca de porcelana.

Frisk: ella se coloco el sostén de encaje celeste, se veía realmente preciosa.

Aiko: traía puesto el sostén de encaje negro, el cual resaltaba con su piel blanca y sus ojos rojos.

De las tres la más dotada frontalmente era Aiko, le seguía Chara y finalmente Frisk, la cual miraba con un puchero sus pechos tamaño Koneko comparándolos con los pechos algo más grandes de sus hermanas.

-¿P-Por que traen eso puesto?-pregunto el castaño, el cual trataba de mantener bajo control el dragón que quería salir y comérselas a las tres…cosa que va a ser totalmente imposible.

Las tres desviaron la mirada totalmente avergonzadas.

-Cuando les toco salir, Alicia y Martina nos arrastraron a los camerinos-empezó a explicar Frisk tímidamente.

-Ambas querían que nos probáramos estos conjuntos de ropa para poder "entregarnos" a ti-siguió Chara con la explicación.

Ante esas palabras Issei enrojeció más y su dragoncito empezó a despertar ante tal idea.

-Obviamente nos negamos y antes de poder decir mas, Azzy llego y nos aviso lo que querías-Aiko prosiguió con la explicación totalmente sonrojada-Al pedirle nuestra ropa interior ella dijo que la boto…no teníamos más opción que ponernos estas-para este punto las tres tenían lagrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos debido a la vergüenza que sentían en esos momentos-¿N-No te gusta?-pregunto nerviosa.

El castaño en respuesta se acerco a ella y la beso dulcemente cosa que la relajo.

-No me gusta, me encanta como se ven-susurro mientras las tres se volvían a sonrojar-Y eso de entregarse a mi…no suena tan mal-la volvió a besar, esta vez apasionadamente mientras soltaba mas hormonas.

Aiko no tardo en devolver el beso de la misma forma, su mente y la de sus hermanas se nublaba mas y mas por cada se segundo que se la pasaban besándose.

Ambos, castaño y pelinegra, se acostaron en la cama del primero con este sobre la chica.

-Aiko-susurro mientras besaba su cuello con suavidad-Te amo-

La pelinegra se sonrojo mas y sonrió un poco; eso ya lo sabia, el se lo había repetido incontables veces a lo largo de las líneas de tiempo.

-Yo también te amo, mi dragoncito-susurro mientras lo abrazaba mas a ella pegando sus torsos.

En eso dos pares de manos tomaron por atrás al castaño, separándolos abruptamente.

-Isi-kun, ¿no se te está olvidando algo?-pregunto Chara mirándolo peligrosamente, con Frisk asintiendo mirándolo de igual manera con sus ojos mieles.

El mencionado solo le sonrió antes de besarla suavemente

-Te amo Chara-dijo con una sonrisa antes de besar también a Frisk-Te amo Frisk-

Ambas tenían lágrimas en sus ojos ante sus palabras

-También te amamos Isi-susurraron antes de abrazarlo por el cuello,

* * *

 **-10 minutos después-**

-Esto es…incomodo-susurro sonrojado el castaño acostado en su cama King Size totalmente desnudo al igual que sus ahora novias, las cuales miraban sonrojadas, sorprendidas y ligeramente miedosas el miembro erecto del castaño, el cual latía ansioso en espera a que una de ellas tomara la iniciativa.

Armándose de valor, la castaña menor (Frisk) le dio una suave lamida que trajo consigo un suave suspiro.

Sus hermanas siguieron su ejemplo lamiendo a lo largo de todo el miembro del castaño, enfocándose mayoritariamente en la bulbosa cabeza rosada de Issei.

El mencionado gemía repetidamente al sentir las tres lenguas pasar por todo su miembro.

En eso, Aiko trago su miembro un poco haciendo que una agradable corriente eléctrica pasara por el cuerpo del castaño.

La pelinegra al sentir el palpitar del miembro del castaño, lo saco rápidamente de su boca y se apego más a el junto a sus hermanas.

-C-Chicas-llamo con dificultad-M-Me vengooo!-dando un último gemido se corrió con fuerza, manchando los rostros y parte de los pechos de las chicas

Las tres se pasaron sus manos por donde cayó el semen del castaño para luego llevarlo a sus bocas y tragarlo lentamente.

-Es algo amargo…pero es delicioso-dice la pelinegra mientras se relamía sus labios seductoramente-Quiero mas….pero aquí-se coloco encima del castaño abriendo ligeramente su vagina rosada para luego introducir el miembro del castaño lentamente en ella-Ahhh~-dio un pequeño gemido de placer y dolor mientras sangre salía de su intimidad y manchaba parte del miembro del castaño.

El mencionado se incorporo levemente y la abrazo con suavidad, asi como empezaba a chupar el pezón rosado derecho de esta buscando calmar su dolor

No pasaron mas de dos minutos cuando Aiko empezó a dar ligeros sentones sobre el miembro del castaño, el cual gemia sin parar hechado de nueva cuenta en su cama.

-Ahh~ ahhh~ Aikooo~-el castaño empezó a mover sus caderas al mismo tiempo que su amada novia pelinegra mientras gemia de placer.

Por su parte las otras dos se daban cariñitos entre ellas mientras esperaban que la pareja terminara de una buena vez.

-Ise~ Ise~ Iseee~-la pelinegra gemía cual poseída mientras alzaba y bajaba sus caderas más rápido, estaba a punto de venirse y el castaño también.

-¡AIKO~!/ ¡ISE~!-ambos dieron un último gemido al aire mientras el castaño llenaba el vientre de Aiko con su esperma caliente.

-Afff….afff….-el castaño respiraba agitado mientras salía de una durmiente Aiko, el efecto del alcohol había pasado-¿Quien de ustedes sigue?-pregunto aun con su miembro en alto mirando con hambre a sus otras dos novias.

Creo que alguien debería haberles dicho el porqué los dragones son considerados los mejores amantes.

* * *

 **-Tres Horas después-**

Eran las seis y media de la mañana y los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana del cuarto personal de Issei, el cual apuntaban al cuarteto los cuales recién terminaron de hacer sus actividades nocturnas hace poco.

-Ise-llamo la pelinegra a punto de dormirse de nuevo, sus hermanas ya estaban dormidas utilizando los brazos del castaño como almohada mientras ella utilizaba su pecho-Quiero que me prometas algo-

-¿Qué…cosa?-pregunto el castaño somnoliento.

-Nunca te alejes de nuestro lado-pidió sonrojada levemente hundiendo su cabeza en su torso

El castaño sonrió suavemente ante esas palabras

-Tranquila princesa-susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos, regularizando los latidos de su corazón para calmar a Aiko, cosa que logro exitosamente-Prometo nunca alejarme de vuestro lado-

La pelinegra sonrió dulcemente cuando dijo esas palabras pensando que su dragoncito cumpliría su promesa.

Así ambos durmieron tranquilamente ante la espera de los regaños masivos de Toriel por tener sexo a una edad temprana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Lástima que nadie le dijo que su dragón empezaba a ser influenciado por Sans_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pues no pasaron ni tres meses desde esa promesa_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Y la rompió._

* * *

 **Eien:Ufff…con esto doy por terminado el especial de año nuevo….atrasado-dijo el autor nervioso antes de recuperar su sonrisa colmilluda-Espero que les haya gustado, en especial el lemon ya que sacrifique mi mano derecha y mi sueño para intentar escribir algo decente para ustedes mis queridos lectores, así que espero sus reviews ansioso-el pelirrojo le dio una última sonrisa a la cámara-Espero que la hayan pasado bonito estas fiestas al lado de sus familiares y sus seres queridos, y si no es así, desde Perú les mando un abrazo para que no se sientan tristes; dicho esto me despido; See-ya kiddos~-la cámara se apago dando por terminado el fic**


End file.
